The present invention relates to an aiming telescope having a main tube with eyepiece and objective in which an inner tube is mounted with a joint on the eyepiece side for receiving an inversion system and a reticle, a pair of adjusting spindles disposed on the main tube at an angle to each other and acting on the inner tube at a distance from the joint, and at least one spring for urging the inner tube against the adjusting spindles.
Such aiming telescopes are known. They permit the reticle to be moved relative to the weapon so that it can be brought into agreement with the meeting point. Since reticle and inversion system are shifted jointly relative to the target imaged by the objective the reticle remains in the center of the visual field, regardless of the necessary adjusting motion (centered reticle). The adjusting motion is started by the pair of adjusting spindles disposed at right angles to each other. To produce the necessary restoring force one normally uses one or two springs disposed between the main tube and the inner tube at a distance from the joint, i.e. acting perpendicular to the inner tube axis.
The springs disposed between the inner tube and the main tube restrict the adjusting distance so that the adjusting distance may be too short if the aiming telescope is not properly mounted on the weapon. For reasons of space the spring size is also small compared to the relatively large adjusting distances, resulting in great variations in spring force over the adjusting distance. Furthermore, a relative motion occurs between spring and main tube or inner tube, leading to frictional losses and at the same time to a danger of the optical system being soiled by abrasion. In addition, the inner tube can only be assembled with a prestressed spring, which increases the assembly effort.